This invention relates to compressors, and particularly to a compressor for producing pressurized fluid at a high pressure from pressurized fluid at a low pressure.
Sometimes with devices such as hydraulic jacks, shearing machines and other hydraulically-operated devices, it is desirable to have pressurized fluid, typically compressed air, at two different pressures. This could be accomplished using a single compressor by providing air to a high pressure tank and connecting the high pressure tank through a pressure reducing valve to a low pressure tank. However, in some situations the compressor being used will only provide air at the lower pressure, not the higher pressure. It may not be economically feasible to change the lower pressure compressor for a higher pressure compressor or to purchase a supplemental, higher pressure compressor.